sencillamente imposible
by NeNa Li
Summary: enamorada de su mejor amigo desde siempre creyendo tener en algún momento alguna oprtunidad, hasta que se entera de la cruel verdad ¿es que acaso no hay una solución a ESO? SXS?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

Bueno, bueno, aquí una nueva historia, que la escribí basándome en una obra que creamos con unos amigos para el taller de teatro XP espero que les guste.

**Sencillamente imposible**

_Enamorada de su mejor amigo desde siempre creyendo tener en algún momento una oportunidad, hasta que se entera de la cruel verdad ¿es que acaso no hay ni una solución a ESO?_

-Shaoran apresúrate o te dejaremos atrás- dijo la castaña desde la puerta del salón.

-ya voy- dijo el castaño terminando de guardar sus cuadernos y dirigiéndose hacia ella y sus otros 2 amigos, Tomoyo y Eriol.

-te noto algo pensativo hoy, Shaoran- comentó la vivolacea mirándolo preocupada.

-eh, si, no sé, ando con muchas cosas en la cabeza- respondió Shaoran algo distraído mientras el cuarteto seguía caminando a la salida de la preparatoria, este era su segundo año allí, pero no el segundo desde que se conocían, ya que lo hacían desde la primaria y nunca se han separado desde entonces.

-entonces que tal si vamos a ver unas películas a mi casa- propuso Hiragisawa –así aprovechamos que aun no empiezan los exámenes y no tenemos que estudiar-

-¡me parece una estupenda idea!- exclamo Sakura mientras Tomoyo asentía.

-¿y tú que dices Shaoran?-

-eh, si, claro- respondió mientras sus amigos reían.

-bien, entonces Saku y yo iremos a comprar algo para comer y nos encontramos en tu casa en un rato- dijo Tomoyo tomando a su amiga de la mano y saliendo de allí.

-¿y quien es la chica que te tiene tan pensativo?- preguntó el peliazul una vez estuvieron solos y continuaron caminando hacia su casa.

-¡ni una!- se apresuró a decir el chico algo nervioso.

-¡oh! Vamos Shaoran ¡se te nota a kilómetros la cara de enamorado!- exclamó riéndose.

-no digas tonterías Eriol- contesto el castaño mirando hacia otro lado.

-jojo, muy bien, pero espero que pronto te decidas a contarnos quien es la afortunada-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Rato después, casa Hiragisawa_

Eriol y Shaoran se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala esperando a las chicas, cuando tocaron el timbre.

-esas deben ser ellas- dijo el peliazul levantándose sin recibir respuesta del lobito que se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos.

"tengo que contarles" se decía "no tengo por que seguir ocultándolo, además, ellos se merecen saberlo, por lo años que llevamos siendo amigos y de seguro lo entenderán, no tendrán por que no hacerlo, además…"

-¡Shaoran!- gritó Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos -¿estas en la tierra o no? Vamos a ver la película-

-oh, claro- respondió el chico haciéndose a un lado en el sofá para hacerle un espacio a su amiga.

Comenzaron a ver la película a la que Shaoran no prestó atención, una vez esta termino y hubo aclarado bien sus pensamientos se decidió a confesarle a sus amigos el motivo por el cual estaba tan pensativo.

-chicos, tengo que contarles algo- dijo poniéndose de pie, para llamar su atención.

-¿nos contaras quien es la chica que te roba los pensamientos?- preguntó Eriol divertido.

-no exactamente-

-¿entonces qué? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?- pregunto Sakura impaciente.

-no, es que yo…-

-¿Qué tú que?- lo apuro Tomoyo.

Shaoran tomo aire y confesó al fin –yo… yo soy homosexual-

….

………

….

………

….

Holi holi XD hehehe se que es corto el capitulo pero es que no quería que fuera un honesto y no me pareció nada más entretenido que cortarlo allí.

Ohoh! Shaoran es gay!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No puede ser :( mi Shao se le dio vuelta el paraguas :O noooooooo ahora como reaccionaran sus amigos???

Tum tum tummm XD

Hahah no se sabrá hasta el próximo y ultimo capitulo XD.

Bueno, ese a sido mi aporte, espero que les halla gustado dejen sus reviews

Cuídense

Xaus!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

**Sencillamente imposible: capitulo 2.**

Shaoran tomo aire y confesó al fin –yo… yo soy homosexual-

-¡Que!- exclamaron los tres amigos sorprendidos mientras se ponían rápidamente de pie.

-eso, que soy gay y… y tengo una pareja en china desde hace casi un año-

-¡no!- dijo Sakura sin querer creer lo que decía el chico –esto no puede ser cierto, estas bromeando ¿verdad Shaoran?-

-no Sakura, les estoy diciendo la verdad- afirmó e castaño.

-pero, pero nosotros nunca te vimos en alguna actitud que nos llevara a sospechar que eres… gay- dijo Tomoyo aun algo confundida.

-es que siempre he tratado de ser lo más discreto posible- contestó el lobito.

-pero supongo que yo no soy tu tipo ¿no?- preguntó divertido Eriol por lo que el castaño negó sonriendo ante a buena reacción de sus amigos –pero ¿por qué no nos habías contado antes?- cuestiono

-por miedo a que no me comprendieran, no quería perderlos por mi condición sexual- explicó Xiao.

-pero no debiste preocúpate por eso- sonrió la vivolacea –tú siempre serás nuestro amigo…-

-habla por ti- interrumpió Sakura mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas –por que para mí- miro con desprecio a Shaoran –ya nada va a volver a ser lo mismo, tú eras nuestro amigo, pero nos mentiste, tu eras normal, pero ahora resulta que estas enfermo ¡Me das asco!- gritó al final empujándolo y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Sakura espera!- Gritó el castaño, la iba a seguir, pero Eriol lo detuvo.

-déjala sola- le dijo agarrándolo del hombro –tiene que pensar en lo que dijiste-

-si, ya sabes lo impulsiva que es cuando procese todo volverá, ya lo veras- lo animó la vivolacea.

-eso espero, por eso no les quise contar antes, no quería que ocurriera esto…-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando Sakura llegó a su casa tenia ya el rostro empapado de lágrimas, subió las escaleras rápidamente sin saludar a su hermano que se encontraba en la cocina.

-¿_por qué?_- lloraba -_¿por qué a mí¿Por qué eso¿Por que así? Tanto tiempo amándolo, tanto tiempo esperando una oportunidad para declararme, y ahora sale con esto, ahora comprendo que será imposible que se fije en mi…_-

-¿Sakura?- se escucho la voz de Toya desde afuera -¿estas bien?- preguntó.

-si- contestó la castaña tratando de ocultar su voz quebradiza, cosa que no logró.

-Sakura… algo te ocurrió, déjame entrar- pidió el pelinegro, logrando que su hermana se pusiera se pie y le abriera la puerta –oh, pequeña ¿quién te ha dejado así?- preguntó al ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-¡oh Toya!- se abrazó a su hermano mientras se sentaban en la cama –dime, dime por favor que harías si te enteraras de que la persona que amas jamás te podrá corresponder…-

-¿Por qué Sakura¿Qué te ha dicho el mocoso?-

-tu… ¿tú como sabes que hablo de Shaoran?- preguntó sorprendida la chica limpiándose las lágrimas.

-por que soy tu hermano Sakura- explicó él –y se todo lo que te ocurre, no te dije nada antes por que creí que era un buen muchacho y no te haría daño, pero ya veo que me equivoque, cuéntame por favor…¿qué te ha hecho el mocoso?-

-el…- Sakura desvió la mirada mientras una nueva lágrima corría por su mejilla –él me dijo, el confesó que es homosexual…- la castaña se hecho nuevamente a llorar sobre el pecho de su hermano, el cual, sorprendido, solo atinaba a consolarla.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El castaño suspiro una vez más mirando el puesto que estaba vacío frente al suyo, ya había pasado una semana desde que se decidió a contar su mayor secreto a sus amigos, y desde entonces que no veía a la ojiverde y no recibía noticias de ella.

-Shaoran- escucho la voz de su amigo llamarlo desde la puerta –date prisa que te dejaremos- aviso.

-si, ya voy- contestó el chino tomando su mochila, mirando por última vez el puesto de la castaña y saliendo con sus amigos.

-vamos Shaoran, animo- dijo Tomoyo –ya veras que cuando Sakura procese todo, volverá todo a la normalidad-

-eso espero Tomoyo- contestó el chico.

En ese momento se les acerca una muchacha de pelo y ojos castaños con trencitas –Daidouji, Hiragisawa- dice –la profesora de música los esta buscando- informó.

-está bien, enseguida vamos, gracias Chiharu- dijo Tomoyo, la castaña se retiró –entonces nos veremos a la salida ¿te parece Shaoran?-

-claro, vallan, los esperare afuera- el chico se despidió de sus amigos y siguió su camino rumbo a las afueras de la preparatoria, una ves allí, se sorprendió al reconocer a una chica que esperaba pacientemente -¡Sakura!- la llamó acercándose a ella.

-Sha… Shaoran- dijo la castaña al verlo llegar –no, no esperaba verte-

-bueno, voy en esta preparatoria- dijo el castaño mirando hacia otro lado – era lógico que nos viéramos si venias ¿no?-

-bueno, si tienes razón- ni uno miraba al otro a la cara.

-y… ¿por qué as estado faltando?- se atrevió a preguntar Shaoran.

-eh… por… porque me encontraba enferma.

-¿enserio?- Shaoran al fin la miro a los ojos -¿y ya estas bien?- Sakura asintió. Se formo un incomodo silencio entre ellos dos –Sakura- suspiró el castaño decidido a hablar el tema que los tenía así –sé… se que tu debes estar enojada conmigo, y tienes toda la razón, pero… yo quisiera que me comprendieras, esto es algo muy difícil y…-

-no Shaoran- interrumpió la ojiverde mirándolo al fin a la cara –soy yo la que debe disculparse, actué como una tonta, no supe que hacer ante la noticia… discúlpame por favor- pidió.

-no tengo nada de que disculparte- sonrió el castaño –era lógico que reaccionaras así, de todos modos sabía que lograrías comprender, por algo éramos amigos ¿no?-

-amigos- repitió la castaña en un susurro –Shaoran, yo para ti quizás era solo una amiga, pero para mi eras más que eso-

-a… ¿a que te refieres con eso?- preguntó el chino sin comprender, o sin querer comprender lo que le decía la lógica que significaba eso.

-me refiero…- Sakura miro directamente a los ojos a su amigo –a que tu me gustas… y mucho-

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

oli oli!!! volvi!!! un poko mas tarde de lo que esperaba ¬¬ x q se me kedo la histora en el cuaderno de historia así que tuve que escrivir too de nuevo, aparte de las pruebas que me tienen loka :S .

weno, weno, no creo q eo les interese mucho, así que mejor agradesco los reviews ) que fueron más de los que esperaba!!! gracias!!! a:

**acseisk**: jejeje bueno, quizás xiao nu tenga nada de gay, pero lo es igual, pero vamos no me mataras por algo asi verdad?? o.O ni tampòko te mataras tu no? x q d todos modos la vida continua nu? Un.n

**AsaKura: **heheh si shao es gay U.U para lástima de muchas es la cruel verdad, por lo que no se si podre tomar tu primera sugerencia, pero para la 2da btrate de hacer todo lo posible :D espero que alla sido suficiente XP

**we love roy**: waaa!! nu me mate x favor . nu es mi culpa que shao en sus viajes a china se alla enamorado de un hombre... o si?? O.o heheheh Un.n

**Luna-Box**: weno, este capi ta un poko más largo :D y espero que ahora entiendas :P

**princes of light**: si pobre saku U.U enamorada d un gay... no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemiga... buieno, espero q te alla gustado este capi :P

**VeRiTo: **bueno, espero que este capitulo te alla parecido tan interesante como el anterior n.n y ya nos quedará más que hacernos la idea de un Shao gay XP

**katiuska**: uh nu se si sakura lo logrará cambiar u.u si no el pobre de shao se tendra que encerrar por las miles de personas que como tu lo qerran cambiar XD y suicidarte?? no x favor no!! no kiero vivir con eso n mi conciencia O

**Sweetchibi-Sakura: **tienes razón.. pobre de sakura, ahora no le queda más que llorar TTTT , weno, espero que te alla gustado el capi )

**Lyssette-Reyes: **bueno, siempre dicen q los más lndos son gays ¬¬ asi es la vida u.u . heheh si holas para ti q tal as estado??XD mucho tiempo que no te leia hahah weno espero que te alla gustado el capi ;)

**yuki87**: huhuhu shao es gay U.u aceptemoslo solo abra que rezar para que saku lo cambie XD y q weno que te hallan gustado mis otras historia y bueno.. creo q esta dejo plop a todas no?? Un.n heheh

weno esos son ) es pero q a toos ellos les alla gustado el capi D y tambien a los que no dejan reviews

hheehhe y respecto a eso que me dijeron algunos... de que tiene q ser S&S nu se... tendria que pensarlo.. y ver como reacciono xiao ante la confeción de saku :D

ia mis keridos lectores, cuidense mucho! y feliz dia del xocolate (pascua)

bexos&abrazos

bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

**Sencillamente imposible: capitulo 3.**

-me refiero…- Sakura miro directamente a los ojos a su amigo –a que tú me gustas… y mucho-

-¡qué!- dijo sorprendido Li –tú, tú no puedes estar hablando en serio, nosotros, nosotros éramos amigos, seguro estas confundida-

-no Shaoran, no lo estoy- aseguró la castaña –yo siempre te he amado con todas mis fuerzas, pero ya veo que solo fue una perdida de tiempo, disculpa mi idiotez- una vez dicho eso, Kinomoto salió corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás.

-¡Sakura espera!- gritó el castaño tratando de detener a su amiga, pero esta no lo escucho o simplemente prefirió ignorarlo.

-¡Shaoran!- escuchó que lo llamaban desde atrás, al darse vuelta se encontró con las preocupadas miradas de Eriol y Tomoyo.

-Shaoran, esa que salio corriendo ¿era Sakura?- preguntó Eriol, por lo que el lobito asintió –pero¿Qué le paso¿Por qué se fue?-

-porque… ella- trataba de explicar –ella, me confesó que yo le gusto-

-¡qué horror!- exclamó la vivolacea –por eso¡por eso reacciono de aquella forma el otro día! Iré a verla- informo al final para salir tras su amiga.

-¿y que piensas hacer ahora Shaoran?- preguntó seriamente el peliazul.

-no lo sé- contestó el castaño –se suponía, se suponía que esto no debía pasar, y lo que me dijo solo hace que me confunda…-

-¿Por qué?- se extraño el chico -¿es que acaso sientes por ella algo más que amistad?-

-¡no!- exclamó Li –yo a ella no la puedo querer más que como una amiga, recuerda que a mi me gustan los hombres y que además tengo novio-

-a veces los sentimientos no son los que uno piensa que son, quizás a quien tu quieres no es a tu novio…-

-no digas tonteras Eriol- replico el castaño, por lo que su amigo solo se encogió de hombros.

-como quieras, yo iré a ver a Sakura- dicho esto el muchacho se fue.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-vamos Sakura, no puedes ponerte así solo por un chico- trato de animarla Tomoyo mientras ella lloraba, se encontraban en unas bancas en el parque pingüino.

-es que tú no me entiendes Tommy-chan… - alegó la castaña –estaría bien si fuera un chico normal, pero resulta que él es gay y jamás se podrá fijar en mi, es sencillamente imposible-

-pero Saku, el no es el único chico en el mundo, ya veras que encontraras a alguien que en verdad te merezca-

-no lo sé Tommy-chan- suspiro Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas –lo que siento por Shaoran es muy fuerte, no creo que sea fácil olvidarlo-

-pero yo creo que lo lograras Sakura- dijo la voz de Eriol llegando al lugar –o quien sabes, en una de esas logras cambiar a Shaoran- rió.

-no digas tonteras Eriol- lo reprendió la castaña –sabes que eso es imposible-

-nada es imposible Saku-chan-

-pero esto es una excepción- la ojiverde se puso de pie –yo mejor me iré a mi casa, gracias por todo amigos- les sonrió y se fue del lugar-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La habitación decorada con tonos verdes se encontraba en la penumbra nocturna, mientras que su único ocupante estaba recostado sobre la cama pensando en sus sentimientos para con una chica en especial, una chica de bellos ojos esmeraldas.

_-Sakura…- pensaba el castaño –por que tenias que enamorarte justo de mi, justo de quien no te puede corresponder… Yo siempre la he considerado como una de mis mejores amigas, pero ahora que se esto, los sentimientos que tengo hacia ella estan cambiando, no sé si para bien o para mal, no los logro comprender¿es que acaso tengo compasión por ella por enamorarse de un homosexual¿o es algo más fuerte?, al parecer es esto ultimo, no logro descifrar que es… será que yo… no, eso es imposible, yo estoy enamorado de Shen, no me puede gustar nadie más, y menos una chica… ¿pero entonces que siento por ella?-_ los pensamientos de Shaoran fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular -¿si?- contesto.

-Shaoran- dijo la voz del teléfono –soy yo, Shen-

-oh. Shen- dijo sin animo el castaño – ¿como has estado?-

-bien, gracias. Pero yo llamaba para darte una muy buena noticia-

-¿y de que se trata?-

-Que mañana llegaré a Japón- informó.

-¡QUE!- exclamó el lobito, que sin saber por que no le alegraba la idea de que su novio viajara a Japón.

-lo que escuchaste Shao, mañana estaremos juntos, es que te echaba de menos y quería verte, espero que te halla alegrado la noticia…-

-esto… si claro que me alegra-

-que bien, entonces nos veremos mañana, adiós Shaoran, te quiero-

-si, adiós- el castaño corto la llamada.

No entendía que le pasaba ahora, generalmente las llamadas de Shen lo alegraban, pero ahora fue diferente, y lo peor fue que la noticia de que lo vería al día siguiente solo lo abrumaba más -¡Sakura que me has hecho!- exclamó en voz alta –es que acaso sin quererlo… me enamore de ti…- hundió la cabeza en la almohada mientras trataba de entender lo que por fin había descubierto.

El cariño que le tenía a Sakura no era solo eso, era algo más fuerte, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de ella. Había creído durante los últimos años de su vida ser homosexual, tenia un novio estable en china, el cual venía camino a Japón, pero todo eso era falso, por fin entendía que sus sentimientos iban dirigidos a una sola persona… a la persona dueña de su corazón.

Pero lo peor no era eso, si no que lo más posible es que aquella persona lo debería de odiar, y más lo odiará cuando se entere de sus sentimientos. Ella estuvo enamorada de él desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ella estuvo esperando una oportunidad para confesarse, pero el salió diciendo que era Homosexual, que nada podría ocurrir entre ellos. Lo había arruinado todo, maldición, nunca le salía nada bien.

Solo esperaba poder arreglarlo todo…

-.-.-.--.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

oli oli estoy apuradita asi ke no podre responder los reviews XP pero racxias x toos XD

i les kero pedir disculpas por el retraso pero l cole es quen me tiene asi ¬¬ aparte de que ahora toy ma vieja UU

weno eso kuience!

bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

**Sencillamente imposible: capitulo 4.**

Shaoran suspiro ya por milésima vez en esa clase de matemática, no podía concentrarse, ya que la chica que debería estar en el puesto de enfrente ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, y digo debería, por que de nuevo había faltado a clases. Al parecer aun asimilaba la noticia de Shaoran, y razón tenía, ninguna chica podría creer que el chico del que siempre ha estado enamorada es homosexual… y peor sería cuando se enterara de los sentimientos recién descubiertos del chico

-Shaoran¿te encuentras bien?- dijo la voz de Eriol a su lado, haciendo que el muchacho volviera a la realidad, dándose cuenta que las clases ya habían terminado y que solo quedaba el y Eriol en el salón.

-si- contesto el castaño -¿y Tomoyo?-

-fue a entregar su ensayo al profesor de historia, dijo que nos alcanzaría afuera. ¿Estas seguro que estas bien?- volvió a preguntar por la cara de desanimado que traía el chico.

-si, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- explico Shaoran –dime Eriol¿Qué harías si haces algo convencido que es así, pero luego te das cuenta que todo fue un error y en todo este proceso, una persona muy querida tuya sale herida?-

-mmm- el peliazul pareció pensarlo un rato –primero trataría de solucionar el error y luego hablaría con aquella persona para solucionar todo…- Shaoran suspiro –pero no te preocupes Shao- trato de animarlo su amigo –ya veras que Sakura comprenderá…-

-¡Que!- se sorprendió el muchacho –tu, como ¿Cómo sabes que Sakura…-

-por que lo noto Shao, pude ver en tus ojos la confusión cuando Sakura te dijo sus sentimientos, y ahora logro ver en ellos el amor que sientes por ella y el miedo a que ella te rechace… pero no te preocupes que Sakura también logrará ver eso y te aceptará-

-espero que tengas razón- dijo el castaño tomando sus cosas y saliendo del lugar junto a su compañero.

-¡Xiaolang!- escuchó que alguien lo llamaba una vez estuvieron afuera, pocos segundos después sintió como alguien se aferraba de su cuello –te extrañe tanto-

-she… Sheng- dijo el castaño una vez se hubo sacado al pelinegro de encima –no creí que vinieras hasta acá…-

-es que quería darte una sorpresa Shao- sonrió el chino, para luego mirar a Eriol - ¿y el quien es?-

-Eriol Hiragisawa- lo presentó el lobito –es un amigo y compañero-

-un gusto- saludo Sheng, dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico, que se puso nervioso ante tal acción, o más que nervioso se desconcertó. –yo soy Sheng Hu, de seguro Xiao te a hablado de mi, soy su no…-

-un amigo- interrumpió el castaño tapándole la boca al muchacho con la mano –y si nos disculpas Eriol, tengo algunas cosas que hablar con él…-

-no te preocupes Shaoran, yo esperare a Tomoyo y me iré con ella, pueden irse tranquilos-

-gracias- dijo el castaño y tomando del brazo a su novio (no me gusta como suena eso ¬¬) se fueron al parque pingüino sentándose ambos en una de las bancas.

-¿Qué ocurre Xiaolang?- pregunto Shen -¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle a Hiragisawa que somos novios¿Es que acaso no saben que eres Gay?-

-no, no es eso es que…-

-es que acaso no quieres que él sepa que tienes novio… -interrumpió Hu - …¿es que acaso sientes algo por él?-

-¡No Sheng!- se exasperó Shaoran – a mi no me gusta Eriol, el es solo un amigo, pero el problema es algo parecido-

-¿entonces cual es?-

-es que yo… yo… ósea nosotros… no…-

-¡Que ocurre Xiaolang!- se desesperó ahora el pelinegro poniendose de pie, cosa que Li imitó.

-yo… quiero terminar con nuestra relación Sheng- dijo al fin el lobito sintiendo como se le iba un gran peso de encima.

-…- Sheng había quedado paralizado ante lo dicho por su novio, o ahora ex-novio, jamás había imaginado que el problema fuera ese -¿Por qué?- pregunto mientras miraba el suelo -¿Por qué quieres terminar conmigo Xiaolang¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres?-

-no no es eso Sheng…- trató de explicarse –el cariño que siento por ti sigue siendo el mismo, pero me e dado cuenta de que hay una persona a la que quiero aun más, una persona que es fundamental en mi vida y sin ella yo ya no sería nada, a esa persona yo la amo Sheng y yo no puedo vivir en una mentira…-

-¿y puedo saber quien es esa persona que te ha enamorado?- pregunto el al fin alzando la mirada llena de lágrimas.

-es…- ahora Shaoran desvió la mirada –es una chica…-

-¡Una chica!- exclamó sorprendido el chino –eso no puede ser Xiaolang, tu no te puedes enamorar de una chica-

-eso era lo que yo también creía Sheng… pero al corazón uno no lo manda y yo ya se que es un chica el que manda el mío…-

-está bien Xiaolang- dijo dando una triste sonrisa el pelinegro tomándole suavemente la mejilla al chico –respetaré tu decisión, pero no creas que se la dejaré fácil a esa chica…- y dándole un suave beso en los labios salió corriendo del lugar dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

Shaoran se quedo allí parado un momento, analizando lo que acababa de hacer, por fin había terminado su relación, ahora solo le restaba hablar con Sakura… y esperar u reacción. Sin esperarlo más, el chico se dirigió corriendo a la casa de la castaña.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura estaba preparando tranquilamente la cena para cuando llegara su hermano y su papa, ya que ambos habían salido a trabajar y los quería esperar que algo rico, cuando sonó el timbre, rápidamente se sacó el delantal de cocina y se dirigió a abrir, encontrarse con quien menos esperaba.

-Shaoran- dijo dejándolo pasar –no creí… no creí que te vería hoy…-

-es que necesitaba verte- dijo el castaño que en ves de entrar a la casa la abrazó fuertemente. Lo que la sorprendió.

-Shaoran- dijo Sakura separándose -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, mientras el solo la miraba con infinita ternura, cosa que asustó a ella, por lo que empezó a retroceder lentamente, pero por cada paso que ella retrocedía, él avanzaba, mientras la sujetaba por la cintura. -¿Qué hac…-

-shhh…- la interrumpió el castaño mientras le acariciaba los labios con uno de sus dedos, poniendo cada vez más nerviosa a la chica, mientras acercaba poco a poco más sus rostros. Sakura por acto reflejo cerró lentamente los ojos y al poco tiempo, logró sentir los suaves labios de Shaoran sobre los suyos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

wii!!!

x fin!!!!D pues que esir... me costo mucho escribir la escena de Shao y Sheng XP es que no se..hacer que alguien que no sea sakura bese a Shao no es mi estilo XD

hahah pero al fin Shao solucionó todo :P ahora solo falta ver la reacción de Sakura XP

iii

los reviews XP

**Yushihiro **(uy si io creo lo mismo que tu! chicas kapases de cambiar a los homos deverían haber millones :P s q siempre los gays son los + lindos XD) **Luna-Box** (pues me alegro que te este gustando, i gracias por los animos que sirven muxo XP) **Lunita-chan** (hahaha i x que el nombre de Sheng no? claro si es que se puede saber XD, hahah i si hasta donde tengo entendido la mantekilla se derrite XP ) me alegro que te este gustando la historia) **Lyssette-Reyes** (espero que este capi te aia gustado :) i bueno... Shao se dio cuenta rapido x q i no no sabria ko rellenar XD hahaah y pues ya viste q paso cn la llegada del novio XP Shao ahora ta solterito XD aunke kisa no x muxo hoohohohoh) **Rosh Bernal** (me alegro que te alla gustado la historia, y espero que te halla gustado tmbn este capitulo )

bueno esos serian... pero ahi algo que no se si uteees se dieron kuenta,pero ke a mi me pone tiste ( es que caa ves y menos reviews x capi... buu

asi ke por fiisss! naa les kuesta apretar en go XP

hahahah

ia kuiense muxo toos mis bellos y fieles lectores, espero que les alla gustado este capi

Bexos&abraxos!

bye!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

**Sencillamente imposible: capitulo 5.**

-shhh…- la interrumpió el castaño mientras le acariciaba los labios con uno de sus dedos, poniendo cada vez más nerviosa a la chica, mientras acercaba poco a poco más sus rostros. Sakura por acto reflejo cerró lentamente los ojos y al poco tiempo, logró sentir los suaves labios de Shaoran sobre los suyos, besándola suavemente mientras ella le correspondía.

Sakura se sentía como en las nubes¡el chico que más amaba la estaba besando!, ese chico que creyó jamás se fijaría en ella por que era gay… un momento Shaoran es gay, es homosexual, a el le gustan lo hombres, es completamente imposible que se fije en ella.

-¡suéltame!- exclamó Sakura empujándolo mientras que las lagunas verdes que tenía como ojos amenazaban con desbordarse -¿¡Qué crees que haces Shaoran Li!?-

-Sakura yo…- trataba de explicarse el muchacho pero ella lo interrumpió.

-no tienes excusa, no entiendo por que quieres hacerme sufrir, sabes lo que yo siento por ti- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por su rostro –y aun así, te das el lujo de jugar con mis sentimientos… ¿Por qué?- gimió –¿Por qué? Si tú eres gay, no tienes razón alguna para venir a mi casa y besarme como si nada, por si no lo sabes eso duele Shaoran-

-Sakura por favor… déjame explicarte- pidió el lobito acariciándole suavemente la mejilla, pero la castaña le aparto la mano de un manotazo.

-no me toques Shaoran, entiende por favor que me hace daño pensar que me podrías querer como yo a ti-

-no es necesario que lo pienses Sakura- Shaoran la abrazó ignorando los golpes que le daba esta para que se alejara –por que es cierto- Sakura dejó de golpearlo para mirarlo confundida.

-a… ¿a que te refieres con eso?- preguntó.

-a que yo siento algo muy profundo por ti Sakura, algo fuerte, más fuerte de lo que he sentido por cualquier persona, Sakura, yo te… yo te amo- confesó al fin.

-¡que!- exclamó la ojiverde, no esto no puede ser cierto, tú no me puedes querer- negaba Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza como si con eso todo lo que estaba a su alrededor pudiera desaparecer –a ti te gustan los hombres, es imposible que sientas algo por mi-

-no lo es Sakura- dijo el chino abrazándola más fuerte – yo también creía que era gay, pero… cuando me dijiste tus sentimientos, todo en mi fue un caos, no lograba entender que era lo que sentía por ti, pero todo se aclaro después de una llamada de Shen, ahí, ahí me de cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era más fuerte que lo que sentía por él…-

-Shen… ¿Shen es tu novio?- preguntó Kinomoto ya por fin creyendo lo que le decía su amigo.

-mi ex-novio- corrigió el chico –termine con el hace unas horas-

-pero como… ¿no que tu novio era de china?-

-si, pero havia venido a Japón de visita-

-¡y tú terminaste con él aun cuando vino especialmente a verte!- exclamó sorprendida la chica.

-¿y que querías que hiciera?- preguntó el castaño –ya no podía estar más tiempo sin ti y antes de eso tenía que cortar todos los lasos que me unían a mi homosexualidad, para que así estar tranquilamente contigo-

-¿y que te hace pensar que yo quiero estar contigo?- preguntó Sakura separándose de sus brazos.

-¡que!- exclamó sorprendido el chico –pero Sakura yo… ósea tú… nosotros…-

-cállate tonto- dijo Sakura riéndose mientras se acercaba y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla –claro que quiero estar junto a ti-

-entonces…- dijo el castaño sujetándola del mentón manteniendo sus rostros a muy poca distancia –¿aceptas ser mi novia?- preguntó. A lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza, por lo que recibió un dulce beso en los labios.

-que raro- dijo Sakura cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-ser la novia de un ex-homosexual- rió.

-estas equivocada, tú no eres la novia de un ex-homosexual, eres la novia de un bisexual- rió también él.

-¡que! Eso no es justo- alegó –yo creí que ya no eras gay, y tendría que espantar alas puras chicas, pero ¡no! Eres malo y ahora tendré que espantar a chicos y chicas- comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-no tendrás que espantar a nadie Sakura- rió el castaño –por que yo no me fijare en nadie que no seas tú-

-más te vale- lo amenazó Sakura, para luego volver a fundirse en un tierno beso.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Una semana después…_

-¡Shaoran apresúrate o te dejaré atrás!- gritaba a Sakura a su novio mientras iban saliendo de la escuela. El castaño volvió la vista de los arbustos a su novia y se dirigió rápidamente a donde ella lo esperaba -¿Qué ocurrió Shaoran?-

-nada- dijo pensativo el chico –es solo que creí ver a alguien entre los arbustos-

-ya veo- en ese momento Yamasaki se acercó a la pareja.

-Li- le dijo – ¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-pues, a mi casa- respondió el aludido.

-pero Li, recuerda que hoy quedamos en hacer el trabajo para japonés-

-es cierto- recordó el chino, por lo que se volvió a ver a la ojiverde –discúlpame Sakura, pero te tendrás que ir sola hoy-

-no te preocupes- sonrió ella –tú solo ve y trabaja arto-

-gracias- respondió el castaño y dándole un corto beso en los labios se alejó junto a Yamasaki.

Sakura, ahora sola siguió tranquila su camino, pero fue interceptada por Kai Ishida, un chico de un curso más arriba, tenía el pelo rubio y ojos verde agua.

-Sakura te estaba buscando- le dijo el muchacho.

-¿y para que sería?- preguntó amablemente la muchacha.

-pues yo… - Kai tomó a Sakura de la cintura, logrando que ella se pusiera nerviosa –yo… quería decirte que tú… que tú me gustas muchas- luego de decir eso, y sin darle tiempo a Sakura para reaccionar, el chico hizo desaparecer el espació que había entre ellos, comenzando a besarla.

Sakura quedó paralizada unos segundos, pero apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se separó y le plantó una cachetada al chico -¡no te vuelvas a acercar a mi Ishida!- le dijo antes de salir rápidamente de allí.

Pero lo que nuestra flor de cerezo no supo, fue que detrás de unos arbustos alguien había captado con una cámara el momento justo del beso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

oli!!!!!!!!!!!! cielos hace mucho que no actualizaba tan rápido :O va a llover XP

wiii!! por fin la parejita esta junta!!!D pero parece que aun le quedan algunos problemas U.u solo esperemos que los logren solucionar D

bueno bueno, ahora a agradecer los lindos reviews

**Rosh Bernal **(que bueno que te alla gustado la historia :) pero creo que ya habia dejado un reviews en el capitulo pasado XD pero no pota, mejor para mi + reviews XP bueno, espero que te alla gustado este capitulo ) **juchiz **(que bueno que te alla gustado el capitulo :P i no te preocupes q pronto vendra otra escena de Shaoran y Shen XD i bueno, sakura al final, si acepto a shao :P hohoho bueno, espero que te alla gustado este capi) **Luna-Box **(uhh, disculpa por hacer los capis tan cortos :P pero esque me gusta dejarlos en alguna parte emocionante XD, heheheh weno grax x tus animos y espero que este capi te guste) **Ire yamichii **(me alegro que te guste mi raro fic :P i mandale saludos a tu amiga por recomendarme XD) **darkmaho **(si bastante miedo da la escena de Shao y Shen :S i si creo q es verdad que es injusto q te guste un chico gay ¬¬ pero no te preocupes yo te apoyo para que lo logres traerlo al camino correcto XD) **saku-black87 **(pues claro que habia que cambiar a Shao, no si el fuera gay me mato xD pues i sheng ya tine todo un plan hacho, solo esperemos que no le resulte:S) **Lyssette-Reyes **(sii estan juntos D pero sera x muxo?? hohohoh creo que desde el proximo capitulo Shen ya no te dara tanta pena XD)

GRACIAS x los reviews XD

hohoho bueno espero que les alla gustado este capitulo!!!

dejen sus reviews!!

ia kuiense muxo arto!

bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

**Sencillamente imposible: capitulo 6.**

Eras cerca de las 8 de la noche cuando Shaoran llegó a su departamento, sorprendiéndose al encontrar allí a Shen esperándolo tranquilamente.

-¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó.

-vengo despedirme- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie –vuelvo a China, tú eras la única razón de mi viaje, pero creo que ya es hora de volver-

-yo… discúlpame Shen, mi deseo nunca fue que vinieras en vano, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde y…-

-eso no tiene importancia- lo interrumpió Shen –eso si, antes de irme, quería mostrarte algo- le entregó una foto que Shaoran vio sorprendido –esa es la razón por la que soy homosexual, Shaoran. Uno jamás podrá confiar en las mujeres, son todas unas víboras-

Los ojos del castaño poco a poco se comenzaron a cristalizar al ver la "traición" de Sakura grabada en aquella foto. –Esto… esto no puede ser- susurraba tristemente.

-bueno, yo mejor me voy y te dejo con la verdad Shaoran, sabes que cualquier cosa me puedes llamar, siempre estaré para ti- se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego irse y dejar al lobito solo en aquel apartamento.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya era el día siguiente y Sakura cuando llegó, tarde para variar, noto que algo había mal con Shaoran, ya que a pesar de que no pudieran hablar por que estaban en plena clase, el chino no la saludo con esa dulce sonrisa como solía hacerlo.

-¿Shaoran que ocurre?- le preguntó una vez tocaron para el receso, pero él sin mirarla a los ojos solo se levantó y se dirigió al patio.

Sakura miró preocupada como su novio se iba sin hablarle, miró luego a Tomoyo, que con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que fuera por él, cosa que hizo de inmediato.

Cuando ya estaba en el patio miró para todos lados, hasta que logró ubicarlo en una de las esquinas dándole la espalda, corrió rápidamente hacia él. – ¡Shaoran!- dijo cuando estaban a solo unos pasos, el castaño se giró y dejó ver algunas lágrimas que luchaban por salir a recorrer su rostro.

-¿Por qué Sakura?- susurro arrugando la foto que tenía en la mano -¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme esto? Yo confié plenamente en ti, pero al parecer Shen tenía razón, jamás se podrá confiar en las mujeres-

-¿de que estas hablando Shaoran?- preguntó la ojiverde acercándose lentamente hacia él.

-no te hagas la que no sabes Sakura, se que tú me engañaste- Sakura lo miró sorprendida- nunca te creí capaz de hacerme esto-

-¡Shaoran yo nunca te he engañado!- exclamó la chica tomándole la mano –yo te amo¡me sería imposible hacerte algo así!-

-pues no se notaba todo lo que me amas cuando te tomaron esta foto- soltó bruscamente su mano de la de Sakura y le entrego el papel arrugado que le había entregado Shen el día anterior.

La chica tomo la foto y se sorprendió al ver su contenido –Shaoran… esto no es lo que parece…-

-¿entonces que es Sakura¿Acaso me dirás que jamás pasó eso?- la retó.

-no Shaoran, te diré que Ishida se me tiró encima y que si hubieras estado ahí en ves de guiarte por la foto, sabrías que un segundo después lo alejé de mí, le di una cachetada y me fui-

-no sé si creerte, esta foto dice mucho Sakura-

-si, demasiado diría yo- Sakura desvió su mirada mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus esmeraldas –yo creí que me querías de verdad Shaoran, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que no es así, por que si lo fuera, no desconfiarías de mi, prefieres creerle a tu ex-novio que a tu novia- se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano –me decepcionas Li- dicho esto se alejó lentamente del lugar.

Shaoran se quedó en ese mismo lugar debatiendo consigo mismo sobre a quien creerle, aunque con todo corazón quería creerle a Sakura, no podía le cabía en la cabeza que Shen hubiera podido hacer algo tan cruel, como era hacerle creer que Sakura lo engañaba, el siempre había sido una buena persona, y por mucho que quisiera recuperarlo, no lo haría dañando la imagen de otra persona, ese no era su estilo, pero entonces… solo le quedaba pensar que Sakura era quien mentía… estaba completamente confundido, y solo había una persona que podría ayudarlo a aclararse.

El pequeño castaño se dirigió rápidamente a la cancha de entrenamiento de basketball donde encontró a la persona que buscaba -¡Ishida!- llamó, haciendo que un chico rubio que se encontraba calentando para la practica volteara a verlo, para luego ir hacia el para saber que ocurría –quiero que me expliques esto- dijo mostrándole la foto en la que aparecía el rubio besando a Sakura.

-etto... ¿De donde lo as sacado?- preguntó nervioso el chico de ojos verde agua al observar la foto.

-eso da igual- le contestó seriamente el lobito –solo explícame por que apareces besando a MI novia-

-pero por favor Li, no le vallas a decir a nadie- pidió

-¡no le diré a nadie, pero dime de una puta vez por que la estas besando¿es que acaso llevan una relación a escondidas¿es eso?- preguntó desesperándose el chino agarrando de la camisa al muchacho.

-no no es eso-

-¿entonces por que?

-por que me obligaron a hacerlo- dijo el basketbolista bajando la mirada, mientras que el castaño lo miraba sin entender.

-explícate-

-un tipo, un tipo me vio poniéndole el gorro a mi novia, y tenia pruebas de ello, así que me dijo que la única forma de lograr que no se las mostrara a ella era besando a Sakura por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para que el pudiera sacar una foto, solo por eso lo hice Li, yo amo mucho a mi novia, y lo sucedido fue una equivocación, yo no quiero perderla-

-está bien, comprendo- dijo Shaoran soltándole la camisa a Kai, para después darle un golpe en la cara –pero eso no quita que fuiste un estúpido, pero te perdono igual, solo dime una ultima cosa- pidió mientras el rubio se sobaba la mandíbula -¿Cómo era el tipo que te extorsiono?-

-era de rasgos chinos, pelinegro y tenia más menos tu edad-

-comprendo- dijo Shaoran sintiéndose decepcionado de si mismo por saber que Sakura le decía la verdad y el había desconfiado –gracias- dicho esto salió rapidamente con dirección a la casa de la flor de cerezo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura lloraba tirada sobre su cama, nunca pensó que su relación con Shaoran podría terminar así, por una estupidez sin sentido, por un malentendido. Quizás debió haberlo pensado mejor antes de comenzar una relación con él, era obvio que no había olvidado completamente a Shen, por eso confiaba más en él, había sido una estúpida…

-¡lárgate de aquí infeliz!- escuchó de pronto gritar a Toya, para después sentir a alguien caer producto de un puñetazo. La castaña se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y bajo para ver lo que ocurría, encontrándose con Shaoran tirado en el piso y a Toya a un lado mirándolo con furia –lárgate de aquí y deja de hacer sufrir a mi hermana de una vez por todas-

-no- dijo el chino poniéndose de pie y limpiándose el fino hilo de sangre que salía de su boca –no me iré hasta hablar con Sakura-

-no hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar Li- dijo la castaña.

-si hay Sakura, yo quiero pedirte disculpas, no debí haber desconfiado de ti y…-

-y nada- interrumpió ella –una relación se basa en la confianza y…-

-¿una relación?- repitió interrumpiéndolos Toya que se había quedado escuchando -¿ustedes tienen una relación?-

-si- respondió el lobito.

-pero… ¿Cómo si se suponía que tu eras homosexual?-

-ya no lo soy, por que me di cuenta que amo a Sakura, y sin ella yo no podré ser feliz- miro a la chica –por favor Sakura, se que hice mal al desconfiar de ti… yo, lo siento mucho, pero ya aprendí, y jamás desconfiare de nuevo de ti, por favor Sakura, yo te necesito…-

-no lo se Shaoran… necesito tiempo para pensar…-.

-pero Sakura…-

-ya la oíste mocoso- interrumpió el mayor de los Kinomoto –vete ahora mismo antes de que te rompa la cara a golpes por hacer sufrir a mi hermana- dicho esto tomo al chico de la camisa y lo saco arrastrando para luego cerrar la puerta de un golpe y mirar a su hermana -¿podría saber por que nunca me contaste que salías con ese mocoso?-

-por que sabia que lo tratarías así- dijo refiriéndose a los golpes que le dio –por haberme hecho creer que era homosexual…-

-pues bien merecido se lo tenia- dijo el pelinegro –pero, hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Qué te hizo para que no lo quieras ver? Por que yo se que tu lo amas Sakura, y s el te ama tanto como dice, no entiendo por que no quieres estar con él…-

-por que el desconfió de mi… me creyó capaz de meterme con otro estando con él…-

-q q q q q q que¿Qué se cree ese mocoso al pensar que tu podrías hacer algo así?- exclamó sorprendido Kinomoto –supongo que no volverás con el ¿cierto?-

-lamentablemente te equivocas Toya- sonrió Sakura –mañana mismo volveré con él-

-¡pero Sakura! Después de lo que hizo…-

-eso no me importa Toya, yo lo amo y no pienso perderlo, además tenia toda razón para pensar lo que pensó, porque nos tendieron una trampa, pero yo se que no volverá a pasar- dicho esto Sakura subió las escaleras sonriendo mientras tarareaba una canción dejando a Toya bastante desconcertado-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Al día siguiente_

Sakura llegó tarde como siempre y en todo el primer bloque de clases no le hablo al castaño que se sentaba detrás de ella, cosa que a este no le extrañó, por que suponía que aun seguía enojada, pero apenas tocaron la campana para el receso la chica se paro, tomo de la mano a Shaoran y lo sacó rápidamente del salón, guiándolo sin dirigirle una sola palabra a la azotea del edificio.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?- preguntó el chino desconcertado ya que ella esta de espaldas y no daba signos de querer girarse.

-no ocurre nada- dijo ella sin mirarlo y sintiendo la brisa del viento jugar con sus cabellos.

-¿entonces por que me trajiste?-

La ojiverde al fin se dio vuelta –quería saber si desde ahora confiaras en mi…-

Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron al comprender que Sakura lo estaba perdonando por el error que cometió el día anterior –claro, claro que confiaré en ti Sakura- la abrazó –jamás debí haber dudado, yo no sé que haría sin ti mi flor… eres lo más importante para mi-

-me alegra oír eso- Kinomoto le correspondió al abrazó y así permanecieron bastante tiempo, hasta que el chino se separo un poco para verla a los ojos y luego volver a acercarse para rozar suavemente sus labios, feliz por que el problema se había solucionado.

_Tiempo después…_

Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban en el departamento de este ultimo viendo la televisión cuando sonó el teléfono, el castaño se paró a responder.

-Alo, residencia Li- dijo.

-_Alo, Xiaolang, habla Shen_-

-Shen- repitió sorprendido el chico, llamando la atención de su novia que se acercó a él, mientras ponía el alta voz -¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó.

-_bien, bien, gracias_- respondió el –_de apoco tratando de superar que me hayas dejado, pero no era para eso lo que llamaba, era para saber como estas tú… ¿Qué tal estas con Sakura?_-

-Todo esta perfecto entre nosotros- dijo Shaoran recordando lo que había hecho su ex-novio para separarlo de ella.

-_¡pero como!_- se sorprendió él –_ella te engañó Xiaolang, no puedes seguir con ella_-

-lamentablemente para ti- dijo esta ves Sakura sorprendiéndolo –descubrimos tu juego sucio, así que Shaoran sabe que yo no lo engañe por lo que ya no hay motivos para no estar juntos-

-_que pero esto no…_-

-la verdad Shen- lo interrumpió el lobito –es que me decepcionaste, jamás te creí capaz de caer tan bajo, no se como pude estar enamorado de ti una ves…-

-_pero Shaoran tu no entiendes yo te amo_- trataba de explicar Hu.

-No hay excusa que valga Shen, si en verdad me amaras me habrías dejado ser feliz con Sakura en vez de tratar de separarme de ella-

-_yo… disculpa Xiaolang, pero es que estaba desesperado, y esa fue la única forma que creí que te podría recuperar…-_

-eso no…- iba a decir Shaoran, pero fue interrumpido por la ojiverde.

-no te preocupes Shen, seguramente yo habría hecho lo mismo, o sea, nadie querría perder a un chico tan guapo, tierno, adorable, etc, etc, como Shaoran- rió.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó el chico algo sonrojado.

-por eso- continuo la chica asiendo caso omiso al comentario de su novio –quería pedirte que olvidáramos todo esto y fuéramos amigos ¿te parece?-

-_Si, gracias Sakura, en verdad, tienes mucha suerte de que Xiaolang te haya escogido a ti-_

-gracias- contestó la muchacha abrazándose al chico.

-¡ya dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera!- se exasperó él, completamente colorado, provocando la risa del Shen y Sakura.

-_bien, yo ya tengo que irme, espero que les valla bien y Sakura cuida del lobito, mira que si no, no te la perdono…-_

-lo cuidaré como hueso santo- sonrió ella –y espero que a ti también te valla bien, y ya veras que pronto encontraras a la persona indicada para ti-

-_gracias-_ el chico corto la comunicación.

-pues se me hizo bastante simpático tu ex Shaoran- sonrió la muchacho volviéndose a verlo.

-bueno, no cualquiera tiene la suerte de ser mi pareja Sakura- sonrió engreídamente él –siempre escojo con lupa-

-¿entonces me tengo que sentir privilegiada?- preguntó sonriente ella posando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el.

-por supuesto- le contestó el chico antes de besarla con dulzura y algo de pasión…

**Fin!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon! no fue mi intencion ausentarme tanto tiempo U.u pero es que entre pruebas, falta de inspiracion, leer otros fics, salir cn amigos, q mis ermanos utilizaran el pc, etc, no pude actualizar antes (

pero en compenzacion les deje un capitulo + grande! i el hermoso final!!! D

espero q les aia gustado tanto komo a mi :P hoohoh ken iba a pensar q sakura i shen terminaran siendo amigos hahahahXD

:P

pues ia les kero agradecer a toos lo ke se mantuvieron leiendo i dejando reviews.. ia los del capitulo pasado: **Luna-Box** (en verda q trato pero no puedo hacerlo + largo XD es q mi lado perverso sale a luz i nopuedo controlar XD, exepto esa ves q lo ice alo + extenso XD) **Lyssette Reyes** (pues si Xd tenias razon shen taba detras de la kamara XD pero no le pago al xiko de ojos verde agua, sino q lo xanteajo O.o s un xko perverso, pero x shaoran, cualker kosa XD) **Rosh Bernal **(sii jue una rampa U.u pero ia ves q nuestra kerida parejita logró salir adelante P ) **ire yamichii** (si soy malaaa hohohoho, s q no lo pueo evitar XD, pero ia ves q too salio bnn P) **Neko-Midori** (hahah ia no lo odies XP si era too x recuperar a Shaorancito apart sakura lo perdono P asi ke ta too bn, i ke weno q t aia ustado el kapi anterior )

hahah ia grax x too su apoyo cn este fic q inicialment iba a ser un onexshot, pero q me inspire demaciado i me largue a escrivir  
XD

hahah ia se kuidan toos!

ia nos leeremos x ahi!

bexos&abaxos!

bye!


End file.
